Valentine's Day Love
by J.JAppleBottem
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! (Well not really, but close enough to make stories!) You're alone or so you think. You find out that you have a secret admirer. Who is this Hetalia hotty? Hope you like. *Different endings* Hetalia x Reader. I will be happy to do the 2Ps if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Not so Bad After All  
(Hetalia) x Reader  
Valentine's Day Special

Students wonder aimlessly around the school looking for someone specific to talk to. Girls carried boxes and balloons as they scurried to the guy they were looking for. Guys would have a bundle of flowers or a love letter, maybe a poem. The genders were getting close once more because to today is Valentine's Day.

My least favorite holiday. One of two reasons, 1: every single girl wants to give their little gifts to one of the three BTT crew, (BTT: Bad Touch Trio or Bad Friend Trio for some of you people out there.) the jocks, and so on. 2: no one seems to notice my existence on this day. Not even my friends!

Girl friends:_ 'Sorry (Name), but we really want to try to go out with (Friends crush /could be Hetalia character.) Maybe next year.'_  
Guy friends: '_Don't worry (Name) we wouldn't dream of ditching you.' _The next day their trying to get to some girl they've been digging lately. So much for them.

So today on this day of 'love' I truly am alone. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. That's how I liked it to, just me! No one to tear me to pieces just to get my attention, no one to bother me, the best part was I could have my peace.

"No one to break my heart either." I had started to talk aloud forgetting that I'm in a public place. I start to sadden because of the negative thoughts. Out of nowhere a girl runs by me almost pushing me out of the way to get somewhere. I glare at her fleeing figure as she runs to who knows were.

"People these days." I grumble under my breathe. After she ran by I left the negative thoughts behind. I grip my bag with one hand as I watch a bunch of girls come racing towards me. I step to the side, back against the wall to allow them to get by without killing me.

When the coast is clear I slowly step away from the wall and head to my locker. The first bell was going to ring at any moment and I wasn't going to wait any longer because once that bell rings the girls and guys rush to their assigned class rooms, stomping anyone in their way.

I get a few glares as I walk down the hall to get to my locker. I just ignore the looks figuring that they are coming from the dollies. I could hear them whispering and chatting as I walk on by. Like I care though. Anyways, I stop at my locker, opening it, and pause.

Instead of my locker being colorless, besides the text books, there sat a bright (Favorite color) rose. I pick it up with my left hand bringing it close to my face to examine it. It is a lovely rose to say the least. A lovely red ribbon carefully spun around the stem of it and the peddles perfect in every way. I look away from it, taking a quick glance around the hallway.

"Someone must have put this in the wrong locker thinking," I say to myself, but stop once I see a little note taped to the door of my locker. How I hadn't noticed that before is truly a surprise. I stare blankly at it for a moment. I reach out trying to peel the tape off so I could read the card.

Once I successfully did that I turn it over and in cursive it read:

~~THERE WILL BE DIFFERENT ENDINGS~~


	2. America ending

_ Dear (NAME)_

_ Sup' dudette! I couldn't help, but notice that you weren't really into the spirit of the holiday and I also happen to like you. Sooo I thought that maybe we could go to a fast food joint, the arcade maybe, or a scary movie! Dudette wouldn't it be cool to do all of those in one day! Maybe we should meet up and ditch school. Well dudette I hope to be seeing you around._

_ Love,_

_ The Hero!_

_ P.S. put the hero thing because I'm your hero!_

I blush heavily at the letter I had just received. Okay so I guess I now have a secret admirer or something. Lots of people have one so why does my heart feel so bubbly. I place the card into a safe place in my bag and leave the rose in my locker. Closing my locker I head to class before the bell rings.

~~Time skip to lunch~~

I sat with my usual friends at lunch except there were more people than normal. All my friends were too busy with their relationships to talk to me; just like every year. So in order to prevent the awkwardness that usually builds up in the air, I quickly eat my lunch and throw it away.

Once I've done that I leave the lunch room to the court yard. I look outside through the clear doors to see that today the football players were out there throwing the ball to one another. I look over the many players to spot one of my friends, Alfred. He isn't a close friend, but still a friend I had made back in 4th grade.

I push one of the glass doors open and continue to walk out into the court yard. I guess none of them hear the door open or see me walk out because they don't stop chatting. Alfred is laughing with all of his friends before saying something. The whole group laughs out loud suddenly.

Watching them I soon find myself listening to their conversation.

"You really like her?" One guy says.

"I mean out of all the girls that like you. You pick her." A guy with brown hair says.

"Yup, she's different. Not like any of the other girls. That's why I like her." Alfred smiles with confidence. A guy throws the football at him to grab his attention.

"Alfred, dude. You can't be serious about this she's just so . . . What's the word?" The jock pauses trying to think of the right word to describe this unknown girl. The other jocks start to shout names and words that seem so hurtful. I look at the group in disbelief wanting to leave, but I stay.

"She's just weird, a freak even. I mean (Name) has no personality, she's ugly, and she can't do anything right."

My (eye color) eyes grow wide. _'Why would they say something like that about me_.' The question repeats in my head over and over. I can't help, but feel so upset. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out as well as the insults.

Not long after, one of Alfred's friends turns their head only to spot me. He just stares at me for a moment then tells the others. I turn around and walk into the building as quickly as possible. I didn't want any of those jerks to see me.

Thing is I was so worried about the insults that the fact Alfred liked me had been forgotten. I hadn't even thought of it.

I rush down some random hallways not bothering to pay any attention to where I am going. My feet leading me to where ever they felt like walking. I eventually stop in front of a closed wooden door. The golden lab said _music room_. I calmly open up the door and step in. Closing it once I got inside.

I leave the light off so that way no one knows I'm in here. As my eyes adjusted I could see the neat room around me. The chairs were neatly stacked in the back of the room, box like shelves that held cases, a desk up front with a white board covering the wall behind it. I walk towards the front of the room where the desk sat. Looking up about the white board black words sat.

"Music is the puzzle of life." I read under my breath. "Why?" I ask quietly.

I hear the door open and close. I turn to see who had come and the first this I see are bright ocean blue eyes. They seem to glare at me, but soften. The person walks over to me, stopping once they're right in front of me. Now that they are closer I can that it's a he and he has messy blonde hair with a gravity defying piece of hair.

"Alfred?" I whisper to him. The next thing I know is he's hugging me. His face resting on my shoulder as he holds me close to him. I breathe in. _'He smells of ax and hamburgers. He's so warm and comfortable.'_ I say in my head. I start to relax in his arms.

"You heard what they said right?" Alfred asks in a sturn voice still not moving. I just nod my head. He must have felt it because he continues speaking.

"Do you know that I love you?" Alfred moves to where he can look down at me without breaking the hug. I shake my head no and he sighs.

"Well then, I love you (name)." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. Alfred starts to panic. He jumps back putting his hands up in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up. You talk too much." I walk over to him and pull him down by his bomber jacket caller and kiss him right on the lips. He doesn't do anything for a moment before his mind can finally process what is happening. Alfred kisses me back.

A minute passes and we both pull apart from one another. I look him in the eyes and he stares back. We stand in complete silence for what seems like forever when Alfred speaks up.

"So does this mean we're goin' out?" Alfred turns his head away to look at something else to hide his blush.

"Yes." I smile at him. Even though he's trying to hide the blush on his face it's not working. It's cute on him though. Too bad it is so dark in here it would be nice if I could see him blush clearly.

"Really?!" Alfred turns to look back at me. I ponder over what to say to him and smirk as a thought comes to mind.

"Of course! I couldn't resist the _hero_." I say emphasizing the word hero remembering that he had put that on the Valentine's Day card. I link my arm with his and watch carefully as his face becomes scarlet; he's so red I can see it clearly now.

"(Name) Happy Valentine's Day." Alfred and I leave the music room to the world that awaits us.

"Same to you." I reply happily.

_Maybe this holiday isn't so bad_


	3. Canada Ending

Dear (First Name) (Last Name),

I am not sure how to approach you so I just put this rose in your locker. I. . . I was wondering if, after school, you would like to spend some time with me. You seem to notice me more than other people so I figured it was time I man up and tell you my feelings on this day. If you can meet me in the court yard after school.

P.S. Sorry I'm no good with words.

Love,

?

I stand there for a moment just staring at the card and its red letters. Someone likes me. Me of all people, they like me. I flip the card over to look at the back where a picture of (Fav/animal) lay in its habitat. I smile, letting out an 'awe' at how cute the (little/big) (fav/animal) is.

I place the card in my back pocket to keep it with me. Placing my hand on my locker door I push it closed and start heading to my first class of the day.

~Time skip~

I sat, now in my last class of the day, staring daggers at the clock for it had broken not too long ago. When I had told the teacher; I ended up getting in trouble for not paying any attention to the lesson. I do realize that staring at it isn't going to help the situation, but man! I really want school to end so I can find out who gave me the cute Valentine's Day card.

Sighing, I lay my head down on my desk, barely paying attention to whatever the heck the teacher was ranting on about. My thoughts were everywhere. When it started to wander to who sent me the card.

I have never been very popular amongst others, in fact no one's ever even had a crush on me before (to my knowledge that is). My (eye color) eyes widen as a horrifying thought comes to mind. _'What if it was those popular kids playing a prank on me?' _I feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. _'It's happened before. I ended up covered in trash; I had to go the rest of the day smelling like the tuna salad we had for lunch that day. It took me a week to get the grease out of my hair.'_ I quickly whip away the tears before they fall onto the desk.

I get to thinking that I shouldn't go, just to ruin their terrible plan of humiliating me in front of everyone. I could have the last laugh this time. I nodded my head slightly.

But for some odd reason, no matter how much I told myself it was a bad idea. My heart and mind continued to tell me I should go.

Finally, the bell rang. Students flooded though the door and out towards the hallway. Pushing me aside in the process; I had almost fallen down a few times. I allowed a few fowl words slip off my tongue as I gathered my belongings into my (Fav/color) bag. I walked out last as usual.

I didn't bother stopping by my locker knowing there was nothing of importance. . . Well nothing at the time. My mind was set on getting to the courtyard, rushing there as my legs could carry me. I ignored the glares of the people that I ran into and the constant voices of teachers demanding that I slow down.

I refused to stop. Once getting to the glass doors that lead to the courtyard, I slowed my pace down to a walking speed. I put my hand on the handle pushing it open and walking out to the large area. I moved towards the middle of the concrete path, glancing around for the person I was to meet.

It was empty of all students and staff.

I felt my heart break a little on the inside as I sat down on one of the benches. 'Could this really have been a joke? Maybe the person forgot. Yeah! That's it. . .' I let out a sad sigh, allowing my (hair color) hair to hide my eyes.

"E-excuse me. (N-Name)?" I hear someone whisper my name. I look up to see a set of soft purplish blue eyes framed by grey mettle. The boy in front of me has short wavy blonde hair with a cute little curl hanging in his face. He was wearing a red hoody and slightly baggy jean. I carefully look at him. He looks very familiar, but where?

I snap my fingers as his name comes to mind. "Ah, Alfred. Right?" The male jumps slightly at the sudden shout. He shakes his head sadly.

"N-no that's my brother. I'm Matthew." Matthew lets his head hang low. I feel pretty bad about the mistake. My face was probably as red as a cherry.

"O-oh. I am sooo, so, so sorry. You look just like him and I thought-" He cuts me off.

"I-if your mad because I'm not Alfred th-then you can go. I'm sorry for wasting your time, (Name)." Matthew turns around and starts to walk away.

"W-wait! You can't just walk away l-like that! What if I do like you? Huh." I shout out at him. There is no way I am letting the first guy to have a crush on me slip away that easily. I actually think Matthew is cute even if I just meet him.

"E-eh y-you like me?" Matthew turns and stares at me. My eyes go wide in realization.

"I did say that didn't I?"

"S-so. . . ummm. . . w-wi-will. . . Ooh. . . uhh. . . Yeah." He truly wasn't good with words, like he wrote on the card, but I think I know what he means. A small smile makes its way onto my face.

"Yes I will." I walk over to his side.

"Uhh, oh um. . . you will?" Matthew gives me a confused look.

"Yup from now on you are mine," I smile at the reaction I receive from him. Matthew's face turns the brightest shade of red I had ever seen in my life. "Okay Mattie." After saying that his glasses fog up as he turns into a stuttering mess.

"I- I lo-love you, (Name)." Matthew finally says.

"Love you too." I hug him and at first he has a surprised look on his face. He glances down at me and I smile up at him. Matthew relaxes and hugs back, a small smile of his own.

"Hohonhon~ Look at little Mattie. He got himself a girlfriend." Suddenly a man with long wavy hair steps out from the bushes. I scream; on instinct I grab the closest object, which happened to be a brick, and throw it at the stranger. It hit him on the head causing him to go unconscious. Matthew stares at the man for a moment before panicking.

Later I found out that the man was a relative and I felt pretty bad for throwing the brick. Matthew was alright with it of course, understand why I had done it in the first place.

_This holiday isn't that bad after all_

(xXBlazingBlueXx helped me write this. I give some credit to her! Thank you for reading!)


	4. Germany's Ending

_Dear (Last Name) (First Name),_

_ I-_

"Kesesese~. Hey (Name)!" I hear a German accented voice say behind me. I try my best to ignore it knowing very well who it is. The German continues to annoy me by pocking the back of my head.

I turn to see none other than, Gilbert. The German albino. His silver hair and red eyes made him look a lot like a vampire. It is really creepy in my opinion.

"Oh, it's you." Is my only response as I attempt to go back to reading the card. I start to walk to my first class, not paying any attention to where I am walking. Gilbert follows close behind trying to look over my shoulder at what I'm reading. I can feel him breathing on my shoulder so I stop.

I growl slightly still not looking at the annoying German. Gilbert is staring at me one hundred percent confused. Usually when he bothered me I would fight back or treat him like shit. The fact that I had not completely snapped at him is surprising.

"Are jou . . . okay?" Gilbert walks a bit faster so he is in front of me; he stops, blocking my path. I stop to glare at him. Me (Eye color) eyes holding so much rage that they could catch the albino on fire.

"I'll ask you once. Move." I demand with venom in my words. Holding the card in my right hand, trying my best not to make any crinkles. Gilbert just laughs his signature laugh, smirking from my reaction.

"Vhat are jou going to do if I don't." Gilbert's crimson eyes scan me carefully, waiting for me to throw a punch or a kick at him. But to his surprise I don't move. That's when he spots the little piece of paper. Gilbert attempts to snatch it from me. I quickly move my hand away from his reach.

"Hand it over (Name)." Gilbert goes to grab it again, but I easily dodge his filthy hand. This game of 'grab' and 'dodge' goes on for a while 'till he finally gets it. I try to get it back from him, but he holds it just out of my reach. Gilbert opens his mouth and starts to read aloud.

"Dear (Last Name) (First Name)," Students stop dead in their tracks to hear what's going on. Manly the girls that _love_ the idiot. I try my best to take it back, standing on my tip toes. Gilbert keeps smirking as he reads more from the card. "I have zhese feelings for jou. I'm not good at saying zhings, but," Gilbert pauses a look of confusion and discuss written all over his face.

"Vhat zhe hell is zhis?" Gilbert reads over the words. "It sounds familiar too." The crimson eyes scan the small paper. Reading every word as if there is a hidden message. I, at this point, am sick and tired of trying to snatch it from him; I growl lightly.

"Give. It. Back. Gilbert." I demand to irritated, at the albino from his previous act, to even consider being polite. That's when Gilbert's eyes grow wide, realization hitting him.

"Hey zhis is Luddy's little letter for some girl. Vhy do _jou_ have it?" He glares at me. I just glare back. How dare he accuse me of theft when clearly it is for me.

"It just so happened to be in _my_ locker with _my_ name on it." I point out both very obvious facts. Gilbert doesn't seem too convinced because he just keeps the fire going.

"Mien little bruder vould never give jou a love letter." Gilbert says crumpling it up. A sudden wave of emotional pain hits me. The laughing from the group of people, that had formed, only making the pain worse.

This all seems so familiar. It's heart breaking. I feel tears form at the corner of my eyes as the memory from a long time ago plays in my head.

~~Flash Back~~  
_It's 1st grade, I was a happy child. I liked the Valentine's Day because my mom and dad were always so happy. Today just happens to be that day. The sun shining everyone smiling and handing out gifts to others. _

_ I sat in my seat at the circular table. I watched as each kid hand another kid a gift. While I sat, never once receiving one. _

_ I felt a small pain in my chest and the feeling of wanting to cry was driving me crazy. I would not cry though, I would not upset others around me because I am selfish. So I sat._

_ Eventually a small boy walked over to me with a smile. I look at him with sad eyes, but smile as well._

_ "Hello (Name). I want to give you this." The boy pulls out a small heart shaped box from behind his back. My (eye color) eyes widen at the object, a huge smile taking the place of the frown. I was happy, yes. I accept the gift with a thank you and a light kiss on his cheek. _

_ It was near the end of the day so we all got to play outside. I walked out of the school building with the box in my hands. I was going to enjoy it while drawing a picture for the boy as a thank you._

_ On my way out though, one of the _better _students walk over to me. A nasty look on his face. He takes the box from me, laughing as I try to get it back. A group of students form watching in amusement as I struggle to get it back. I was just about to get it when the most heart breaking thing happened._

_ He opens the box, dumps (Favorite sweet) out on the ground, and tears the box in half. The heart torn in two just like my own. Everyone laughs as I pick the torn box up, holding onto it as if it were everything. To me it was. _

_ The boy ,who did this to me, pushes me down to the ground and begins to laugh at me with everyone else._

~~End of Flash Back~~

My (eye color) eyes start to darken in color, burning slightly as I hold in the tears that so desperately want freedom. I let out a small whimper, slowly turning into a growl.

"You. . ." I hiss, hatred filling my voice. I am staring at the ground, shaking from anger and sadness.

"Vhat vas zhat I couldn't hear jou over jour humiliation." Gilbert mocks.

Suddenly a tall figure is standing in front of me. Yelling something in another language, which sounds German. I pick up a few words here and there, but not enough to understand the conversation. I glance up from the ground to see none other than Ludwig.

I could not believe my eyes. Ludwig yelling at Prussia as the albino backs away fear clear in his bright red eyes. I could tell the group of people that had formed is leaving, knowing that when these two fight to stay out of it.

Not too long does the yelling stops. The crown clearly gone and now just the three of us stand in the hallway.

"I apologize." I hear a faint voice say. I look at the person the apology came from; Gilbert looking away from me. I blink, processing what he had said. Once I do I give a slight nod. The albino takes that and leaves, running as fast as he can away from us.

"He didn't do anyzhing to stupid, did he?" I turn my head to the other German.

"No." Is all I say. I watch as Ludwig picks up the card of the ground and he unfolds it. Ludwig sighs heavily, throwing the card away.

"It has no purpose now."

"I never had the chance to read it." I whisper quietly. He seems to hear me though because he blushes.

"Zhen I vill tell jou vhat it said," Ludwig takes a deep breath and speaks. "Ich Liebe Dich." Blush covers his cheeks, nose, and ears. Betraying him as he attempts to hide his face. I knew those three words well. I love you. I now turn the same shade of red as the German, if not a few shades darker.

"I love you too." There is an awkward silence. Neither of us knowing how to act in these kinds of situations.

"V-vould jou like to train some time?" Ludwig looks down at me, staring at me with his handsome blue eyes. I take that because he's blushing and stuttering that it is supposed to be like a little date.

"Yes I would." I accept his offer.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 5am at zhe park." Ludwig gives me a smile, making me want to melt on the spot. I wave good-bye to him as I start to head to my own class.

I imagine Ludwig training with me. The whole day I have nose bleeds because of it.

~Time Skip~

After the day of train with Ludwig, we started our relationship. A lot of my friends were proud that I was able to fall in love. I had to admit having Ludwig around is nice. He's really a sweet guy. A good cook too, I must say.

Today Ludwig is going to bring me over to his place to hang out.

The last bell of the day rings and I run out of the class room and threw the halls towards the gym, Ludwig's last class.

I run into the large room full of guys. Scanning over the sea for my German boyfriend. After a while, the room clears out. I spot him doing some final things around the gym with his two friends, Feliciano and Kiku.

"Ludwig!" I call out running to the three with a big smile. Once the blonde sees me he smiles as well.

"Hallo (Name). How vas jour day?" The German asks once I am standing in front of him. I hum for a moment.

"Good. What about you?"

"Gut." As soon as I hear him answer I take his hand in mine.

"That's good."

"Th-this behavior is unacceptabre." We both turn to look at Kiku, who is flushed from all the running he has been doing. I let out a small laugh.

"Then is this acceptabre." I then kiss Ludwig full on the lips. He seems quite happy because he kisses right back. I wait 10 seconds before pulling away.

"No! Th-that's even worse!" Kiku is bright red. He really is a softy when it comes to love or touching. I once asked about it, but the story he told me was too long and to boring.

I look back up at Ludwig. "So you ready to go?"

"Ja." He takes my small hand into his large one. The way he holds my hand makes me feel safe. Like no matter what he'll be there for me whenever I need him. I kiss him on the cheek as we head out of the building.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

_This holiday isn't all that bad._


End file.
